A Powerful Bond
by YuriChan220
Summary: A Change of Heart. That's what Kyou and Tomoyo experience as they realize their love for Nagisa.


**A Powerful Bond**

**Pairing: Kyou x Tomoyo x Nagisa**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Welp, here's another one that I'm experimenting with for Yuri Pairings. There are a few official pictures with the three of them, so it's not that unusual, right? Hehe! **

**Before we start, I want to say something: First off, I want the Clannad category to increase since it kinda needs it. Secondly, I wasn't so sure about writing a Clannad story to begin with since watching the series. But I feel a bit more confident thanks to a friend of mine, Mike Powell. Ehehe! **

**A-anyways, hope you enjoy this one!**

"Nagisa? Hey, Nagisa?"

"Eh?" the shy red-head lifts her head up to see Kyou right in front of her face. "Oh, I'm s-sorry. What was it again?"

"You spaced out again, didn't you?" the violet haired girl deadpans.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm a little out of it today, aren't I?" The red-head puts a hand on her head, laughing nervously.

"We were going to come up with props for our Drama Club, remember? Tomoya's already out looking for stuff while we stay here, looking over the script for Romeo and Juliet. And I still can't believe I get to play the role for Juliet. While HE gets to play Romeo. What the hell?"

"Ahhh…I-I'm sure Tomoya-kun has his reasons…" Her little sister Ryou says.

"Seriously, someone else should've come up with the cast for this play," Kyou face palms herself.

"I'm sure this play will be fun regardless…" Kotomi says as she just sits there with the papers covering half her face.

"It better," Kyou sighs.

It's late afternoon after school ended, and the sun is about to set. The group has come up with a play and script for it, but they needed props and everything else to set it up in the auditorium by next month. And…things aren't going as planned. Tomoya's going super slow, probably lost track of time and Kyou is getting impatient.

She sighs heavily. "This is sickening. If Tomoya's not back in 5 minutes, I'm going to-"

Nagisa reaches out her hands. "H-hey, Kyou-chan! Let's not make a scene here! If anything, I'll go and search for him. I know which store he went to."

"You sure?" Kyou asks.

"I'm positive. Don't worry. I'll be back as soon as I can." With that, the shy red-head stands up and trots out of the Drama Club room.

Kyou and Ryou exchange looks while Kotomi just looks over at the script, flipping through pages. The older violet doesn't know why, but her "woman's intuition" kicks in and stands up.

"Maybe I should've gone with her," she says. "I'm going on ahead."

"W-wait, Onee-chan!" Ryou tries to reach for her older sister, but Kyou is already at the door.

"Just wait here okay?" the older twin says. "If I'm not back in a half hour, then we'll just call it a day and get everyone else to call home."

"O-okay." Ryou is also worried, but she knows that Kyou is a very strong girl. She can make it on her own.

In the hallway, Kyou starts to run as fast as she can. But when she's halfway toward the exit doors, a hand grabs her shoulder, making her swiftly turn her head to see a familiar silver haired girl with a serious expression.

"Haven't I told you not to run in the halls?" she says.

"Tomoyo!" Kyou shakes off her hand and backs away a few steps. "I don't have time for your lectures. I'm going to search for Nagisa."

"She went out alone?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Kyou raises an eyebrow.

"I've been walking by her a few times and she doesn't seem to be feeling well," Tomoyo puts a hand on her hip. "I asked her one time and she said she was fine. But when I asked Tomoya, he told me that she might've gotten sick again."

"Again?"

"Yes. The dizziness and spacing out?" Tomoyo says. "Have you noticed those things when you were with her?"

"In fact, yes. Oh, my God! We HAVE to find her before anyone else does!"

"Roger that!"

Tomoyo and Kyou start running and exit the school. Thanks to their athletic abilities, they run faster and faster without running out of breath. Nagisa could be anywhere by now, but Kyou knows that she went to the one store that Tomoya could be in. They get to town and start searching. The place isn't crowded, which is good, but even so, they still have to search for her in this town. Kyou holds out her phone to text her where she is. But there is no reply within a few minutes.

"Damn!" Kyou curses. "Where the hell is she!?"

Tomoyo looks around until she sees a group of guys with a unconscious Tomoya on the ground. "Ummm…Kyou? I think I found her…"

"What!?" Kyou swiftly turns around with her hair swaying at the movement. She gasps at the sight of those guys on the sidewalk near a park and a knocked out Tomoya is in front of a frightened Nagisa. He must have tried to fight those guys, but failed miserably.

"P-please…don't hurt me…" she whimpers. "I…I…ohhh…." The dizziness is getting to her again. She clutches her head and tries to remain standing, but doesn't know how long.

"No! I'm going after her!" Kyou starts running while Tomoyo follows her. "Hey! Excuse me!"

The 4 handsome guys look up to see the violet walking toward them.

"Ohhhh, another beautiful woman! Actually two of them~!" one guy says.

"What do you want?" the second one says.

"Can you leave her alone?" Tomoyo says. "She's very sick and we need to take her in."

"Aw, she's fine," the third one says.

"She'll feel better once we take her someplace safe," the fourth one adds.

Kyou glares and grits her teeth. "I don't think you guys are what we call 'safe'. Please leave before anybody gets hurt."

Nagisa starts stumbling toward a bench, still clutching her head and groaning. Kyou hears it and pushes those guys out of the way to embrace her.

"Nagisa! Can you hear me!? I'm here, I'm here!" Kyou caresses Nagisa's cheek to make her face her, but her eyes are half-lidded. "Oh, no…" If this goes on, she'll collapse.

"We don't like interruptions!" The big guy grabs Kyou by the arm and pulls her back.

"Argh! Let go, dammit!" Kyou flails around wildly to break free, but he keeps his grip on her.

Tomoyo goes in and performs a flying kick to the face, making him let go and Kyou lands on her feet. She swiftly turns and Tomoyo slides next to her, back to back.

"Let's teach those guys a lesson," the silver haired girl says, raising her fists.

"I couldn't agree more…" the violet replies.

"We aren't afraid of pretty bad women!" the third guy says. "We like bad women!"

"You won't like us for long!" Kyou charges at one guy and jumps up to use her legs to wrap him around his neck and then throw him down hard on the ground, creating a bit of dust. He gets knocked out rather quickly.

The other guys charge at Kyou, but Tomoyo jumps in front of the violet and performs a devastating lightning kick to the fourth guy. Kyou rushes to the side while Tomoyo keeps him in the air and performs a flying kick to the face, sending him toward some bikes, having him trapped. The girls high five each other for an excellent combo. They have two more guys left to face. Kyou charges at one guy to give a few punches to the face, a roundhouse kick and Tomoyo delivers a flying kick to the gut to finish him off, sending him toward a light pole with a CLANG! He gets knocked out too.

The one last guy, the strong one that grabbed Kyou is left. The two get into their battle positions and the big one charges at the two. The violet jumps in the air to dodge his grapple and uses her legs to wrap them around his neck. Tomoyo delivers her lightning kick to the gut multiple times and rapidly to weaken him. Once he's weakened, Kyou uses all her strength to toss him over head and slam him on the ground, creating dust. He tries to get up, but the two deliver two last kicks to the face and knock him out.

The two of them pant from fighting these guys, but it was worth it. The cops show up just in time to witness this and the two girls explain the situation. After arresting those four creepy guys, they offer to drive Nagisa to her home as well as Tomoya, who is still knocked out, but Kyou and Tomoyo should come with her just in case her family needs help. The officer smiles and lets them get in the car and Kyou tells him the address. While they were driving, Kyou texts her sister, telling her to call it a day and get everyone home like she said.

"Haaah…that was brutal…" Kyou sighs heavily.

"But we did it," Tomoyo says as she looks down at the sleeping Nagisa on her lap and gently strokes her red hair. "I just hope she's okay."

"And Tomoya?"

"He's in another car. Don't worry. I told him his address," the silver haired girl says.

"Good."

There is silence the rest of the ride home. Sanae, Nagisa's mother, gasps at the sight of the police car and runs out to see what's happening. Tomoyo carries Nagisa bridal style with Kyou next to her and Sanae starts to cry, thanking them and the officer for taking her home.

In just 10 minutes, Nagisa lies on her bed, covers fully on her body to keep her warm and Kyou and Tomoyo are at both sides of her futon, the violet on the left and the silver haired girl on the right. Sanae comes in with some medicine and a spoon on a tray.

"Is she doing okay?" she asks.

"She's just sleeping," Tomoyo replies. "But I think she'll be just fine."

"Here, let me give her the medicine," Kyou offers.

"Oh, sure." Sanae gives her the medicine and spoon.

Kyou carefully pours a little amount and gently shakes her awake. The little red-head's eyes flutter open. Her vision is a bit blurry, but it clears seconds later to see Kyou offering something to her.

"K-Kyou…chan…?" she whispers.

"Nagisa, you need to take this," Kyou says.

"O-okay…" She slightly opens her mouth and the violet carefully puts the spoon in there. Nagisa swallows the medicine and Tomoyo gently lies her back down.

"There…now rest," she whispers.

Sanae smiles a gentle smile. "You girls must love Nagisa-chan very much~"

Kyou blushes heavily and turns her head away. "Wh-what are you saying? I-it's not like we chose to take care of her! No, no!"

Tomoyo giggles. "She's bashful~"

"Tomoyo!"

Sanae laughs. "I'm so glad my Nagisa-chan's got two caring girls. I'll leave you be." She stands up and leaves the room.

There is a few minutes of silence with Kyou and Tomoyo on their knees, looking down at the sleeping Nagisa.

"You know something?" Tomoyo says.

"What is it?" Kyou asks.

"Tomoya talks about Nagisa a lot. And….well…that makes me feel a bit jealous."

"Huh? You like Tomoya?" the violet raises an eyebrow.

"No way. After what I've been through with him…he's…"

It is then that Kyou figures it out.

"Oh, that's right. You two broke up a while ago because he was holding you back."

"Same goes for you, too, right? You wanted a chance with him after my break up," Tomoyo says, eyeing the older Fujibayashi twin.

"W-well…yeah. I did. But…I felt things didn't work out for me after about a week dating him. I don't know why. He was just…not the one for me."

"So he went for Nagisa next, correct?"

"No, I never even heard him actually dating her or anything," Kyou says.

Tomoyo leans back a little. "So…what should we do, Kyou? If Nagisa is going to be with him in this condition, then what?"

"He must love her very much despite that, right?"

"But WE were the ones who took her in not him. WE were the ones who took on those guys when he couldn't," Tomoyo points out. "So where does that leave us?"

Kyou thinks about it for a moment until it hits her. She blushes heavily and grabs her hot cheeks.

"N-n-n-no freaking way!" she squeaks. "A-am I…in love…with Nagisa!?"

"Not you. WE," Tomoyo corrects. "We are in love with Nagisa. Because of our love, we took on those guys and offered to take her home."

"B-b-but that's impossible! No girl should love another girl!"

Tomoyo closes her eyes. "True, but we can't control who we fall in love with. Let's put it this way: both of us…had a change of heart."

"Change…of heart…" Kyou repeats slowly as she looks over at the still sleeping Nagisa.

"Being with Tomoya never worked out for either of us," the silver haired girl explains. "So our hearts were solely on Nagisa."

"I see…"

Both of the long haired girls look over at the red-head. They lie down side by side and scoot closer to her. Nagisa feels it and opens her eyes to look back and forth at the two girls going under the covers.

"K-Kyou-chan? Tomoyo-chan?" she says.

"Nagisa," Tomoyo says as she gently takes her hand in hers. "There's something that both of us want to tell you."

"Huh?"

"I…no…we love you, Nagisa," the student council president says. "We just didn't know when to tell you until today."

"W-wait a minute…what?" Nagisa is so confused.

"Listen," Kyou says as she takes the red-head's other hand. "We heard Tomoya likes you, but we don't think he'll be able to take care of you as much as we did. That's how much we love you. We protected you from those guys who tried to take you in. So if we keep on working together to keep you alive and healthy, I'm sure our relationship will last a lifetime."

"Oh…wow…!" The little red-head smiles as she looks back and forth at the two long haired beauties. "I….don't know what to say…or how to say it…"

"Don't worry," Tomoyo says. "We'll do it for you."

Both she and Tomoyo lean in and kiss her on both sides of her cheeks, making her face go tomato red.

"Oh, gosh…!" she squeaks.

Tomoyo giggles while Kyou turns her head away to hide her blush. The three of them have proven to have a very powerful bond with each other, thanks to Tomoyo and Kyou's strength and wisdom.

**A/N: Hope it's not really stupid to have those three together. I took Kyou and Tomoyo's Chapters and combined it. And I'm so sorry for making Tomoya look like a total jerk, but he is. Sometimes. XD He's a nice young man, but other times, he's a total goof. And I'm taking advantage of that. Don't judge me. XD**

**A-anyways, hope you like this one as I worked my hardest on this one. **

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
